A Sticky Situation
by Miss Nikki
Summary: Draco invites Harry over for dinner, which he 'intends' to do the muggle way. Licking and teasing the lips with his teeth he spoke between nips, “Chocolate.” Desert proves to becaome a very sticky affair.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. . I already know that this is going to be my best one. Thanks for reading in advance.

Draco smiled as he got out of the shower, this would be the first time that Harry spent the night. And hopefully the first time they'd get intimate together. He had big plans for the evening. He decided he's start of with a nice candlelit dinner, and then a movie and end the night in the bed room. The blond set about getting ready, selecting something that would leave everything to the imagination while driving it wild. Something tight.

Once the grey eyed man finished dressing he made his way to the kitchen. He noticed that his housekeeper had let the delivery man in while he showered. Now all he had to do was put it in the proper serving dishes. Yes, he told his boyfriend that he would make dinner, but the truth was he'd never even seen the kitchen till that very moment. Undaunted he set about finding the necessary items for serving and presentation. Once that was out of the way, he left to make sure the dining room was set.

It looked beautiful. The table clothe a lovely maroon and silver stripped silk, while the candles were a beautiful green held by maroon holders frosted in silver. The plates were a nice swirl of green and maroon accented with silver, while the silverware was the purest sterling silver. Glancing at the time Draco lit the candles before bring the covered dishes to the table. Once it looked nice to his eyes he check to make sure he had the perfect movie selected. That shouldn't be to hard, he only needed something that would make sure Harry ended in his arms. That left two options, chick flick or horror. Going against his better senses he chose a comedy. The perfect comedy, it'd do just want he wanted.

Double checking to make sure everything was fine he was startled when the doorbell rang. Casting a look around the house he made his way to the door. Opening it he's breath caught in his throat, Harry looked stunning. Harry could easily be the one doing the seducing, wearing a snug fitting pair of slacks and a maroon dress shirt that was loose fitting but enticing, with the top three buttons left undone. Momentarily forgetting himself he stood just staring, his eyes finally making their way to the brunet's face. Wordlessly he shifted inviting the dark haired beauty in with a wave of his hand.

Following the blond through the house, Harry could help but to notice the slim hips that connected to long legs. Even though the blond before him had left no unnecessary skin uncovered his mind was running rampant. Harry envied the grey dress pants that encased the long legs, and the hunter green shirt that hugged the muscular chest. Every move was sensual, causing a burning in him. Tonight was definitely the night.

Upon seeing the table he was amazed, already dished out was a nice little salad. There was one covered dish and a covered basket. The table was set beautifully, he also noted that they both matched the lovely place settings. As he noted that it was a little to bright for candle light, the room became dim. Smiling he looked at the blond to see him pulling out a chair for him.

Harry sat at the table and watched with amazement as the blond served him a fine dinner. The light garden salad with vingerette was delicious, the chicken marsala was to die for as was the garlic bread. If Draco hadn't already had his heart this would have been a sure fire way to get there. He even enjoyed the light music that drifted over them. It was calming, just what he needed.

Draco led him to the living room where everything had been clear out of the way. On the floor was a little picnic basket and a bottle of wine, set in the middle of the room on a blanket. He toed off his shoes before sitting on the blanket, watching Draco put the moive in and turn off the lights. Harry waited for the blond to settle next to him before he turned to look at the screen. Where he'd been expecting a horror was a comedy, he wasn't so sure how to take this.

Nudging Harry, Draco handed him a glass of wine before settling in to watch the movie. He'd pick this movie for a purpose and he new that the brunet next to him was expecting something a little more romantic.

The pair watched the movie in relative silence, the movie earning nothing but a stray chuckle here and there. After the wine had finished the blond moved them off the blanket and off to the side. He was now ready to commence with his plan. As the movie showed Dick and Jane in bed with swollen faces and lips he chuckled and moved closer to Harry. Lightly grabbing his chin he gazed at the brunets lips.

"Isn't it awful," he asked rhetorically. "They can't do this," and with that the blond pressed his lips against Harry's. Gently sucking the bottom lip into his mouth he nibbled on it before releasing it. Slidding his tongue over the abused lip and into the brunets mouth he felt Harry melt into him. Effectively the movie was forgotten.

Harry was panting with need by the time Draco pulled away from him. He reached for the blond only to be waved off. Looking up rather dazed he watched the blond open the basket, although he couldn't see inside he was sure he would want nothing that the basket contained.

"How about a little desert?" Draco raised an eyebrow at the man staring at him as if he'd grown a second head.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, had the blond sex go pulled away from an amazing kiss for desert?! "I'm not interested in desert, I'm interested in you."

Draco chuckled, "Then how about a little game of sorts. If you win you get me." He could tell that the brunet's patience was wearing thin. Draco had gotten him all hot and bothered with a little kiss and his body demanded satisfaction.

"Fine, what do you have in mind?" Harry sat back and crossed his arms. There was no way he would let Draco put him off. He would get what he wanted.

Instead of answering the man Draco stood up. Smiling he began taking off his clothes, starting with the form fitting pants and moving to the shirt. As he stood clad in only his boxers he reached into the basket and pulled out a blindfold. He looked at the brunet who had been enjoying the show whom didn't look as enticed when the blindfold was produced.

"Don't look so put off, you'll enjoy this. Trust me." Striding forward he knelt between Harry's thighs, brushing his knee against the mans inner thigh. Leaning forward he made sure his scent invaded the brunets nostrils before placing the blindfold over his eyes and tying it firmly in place.

"Here's the rules Harry. I'll place a different flavored syrup on different parts of my body." The blond explained as he coated his lips and then his neck in two different flavors. He then chose two flavors for his nipples before moving on to his bellybutton. "Your job is to taste each part and tell me what's the flavor. You have to guess each of them right."

A frown marred the brunet's face, "What if I get one wrong."

Chuckling Draco answered, "Then you gets no satisfaction." Draco finished his task and settled down on the blanket making it easy for the blindfolded man to move around. Grabbing Harry's hand he pulled him forward a little. "I started off simple, taste my lips and work you way down." He knew that once this gorgeous man put his mouth on him there would be no stopping the inevitable.

Harry felt his hand placed on the side of the blonds face, moving forward slightly he lowered his head. Pressing his lips against the slightly sticky ones before him he inhaled, god was he sweet. Licking and teasing the lips with his teeth he spoke between nips, "Chocolate." He continued to kiss the blond man until he was sure that he had every last drop of syrup before plunging his tongue into the awaiting mouth.

Moving on he trailed kisses from down the blond jaw line letting his tongue wander to the hollow in his neck. He moaned when he felt Draco's throat move under his lips. Sucking hard enough to leave behind a mark he murmured, "Strawberry." He felt the blond wiggle closer to him as he shifted to continue his downward travels.

Latching on to the right nipple he suckled it to a hard little nub. Hearing the groan that tore itself from Draco's throat made him harder and more determined to get them all right. He played with him for a little while, tasting both nipples, dragging moan after moan out of the blond. "The right one's cherry and the left ones vanilla." He picked up his head and smirked down into the blond's face.

Panting slightly, "Yes, but it only gets more difficult from here."

Harry dipped his head back toward Draco's chest. Trailing kisses and love bites down he got to the blond's navel. He let his tongue delve in before kissing it. Rounding the outside with his tongue he begin to make love to Draco's belly button, before muttering, "That one was a bit tricky. But it's peach. It taste too much like you." He kissed him firmly on the navel again before moving lower.

Letting his lips graze Draco left hip he spread his thighs a and knelt between them. "Blueberry," he licked the right hip, "Raspberry." He traveled lower bypassing the blond's, what he knew had to be a throbbing erection.

Licking the back of one knee he tasted the almond on the right before tasting the left and discovering hazlenut. Traveling back up he tasted the sac first, "Mmm, toffee." Finally he would taste what he'd been dieing to taste. He licked his lips, pulling off the blindfold he lick from the base to the head before stopping. Looking down at the blond who's head was thrown back in ecstasy he laughed. He couldn't help himself.

The sudden bark of laughter made him pick up his head. He didn't find one thing remotely funny, so he wanted to know what on earth the brunet was laughing at. Seeing that the brunet had taken off the blindfold he was merriment dance in Harry's eyes. "What's so funny?"

Harry, instead of answering right away, suckled the head of Draco's penis into his mouth causing the blonds eyes to roll back once more. "Is this your way of making sure I stay for breakfast?"

Draco just moaned, he couldn't believe that the man above him could make jokes at a time like this.

Nicole: If you can tell me what the last flavor was I'll even write a lemon or as it is a sex scene. I threw a bit of Romeo and Juliet in there, with my own twist of course. And yes I know that was a cheesy line. But when I went to go see that movie with a friend that's the line he used on me before kissing me breathless. Romance comes from the strangest places.

b TBC /b I Maybe /I


	2. Chapter 2

Tea flavored syrup? Coffee flavored? 1. Do they even make those flavors? 2. What in the world would you used them for?

Draco just moaned, he couldn't believe that the man above him could make jokes at a time like this.

Harry lowered his mouth to the erection before him, relaxing his throat he took most of the blond into him. Working the muscles in his throat he caressed the head while his tongue massaged the base. Using his hand he fondled the sac between the blonde's legs. Letting his cheeks caress the length he let it slip from between his lips before allowing it back into the warm confines of his mouth. Getting into a nice steady rhythm he let his hand wander to the blondes hips, caressing them softly.

Harry felt the blond shiver under him, letting Draco's hard length go he moved up the blondes body placing soft kisses on the way. Staring down into the soft grey eyes he kissed the mans forehead, murmuring his appreciation. Smiling softly he kissed each eyelid, and cheek before place closed mouthed kisses on the blondes soft pink lips. Harry teased the bottom lip silently asking for entrance, smiling when Draco's mouth fell open with a longing sigh. He let his tongue slip just between the lips before retreating. Hearing the groan of protest he plunged his tongue between the soft lips, mimicking actions that would come soon.

Sighing in frustration Draco wrapped his legs around the brunet thrusting his hips. When Harry moan in pleasure the blonde used this as his opportunity to switch positions. Using his legs and shifting his weight he flipped them so Harry was now lying beneath his long slender frame. Grinding his pelvis against Harry's straining erection his lips trailed down the side of Harry's jaw, leaving love bites on the exposed flesh of the brunet's neck.

Guiding his hands down Harry's chest he undid the buttons of the shirt. Once the shirt lay open in before him he trailed kisses down the smooth tanned skin. Teasing Harry's right nipple, Draco let his hand trail farther. Switching to the left nipple, Draco undid the belt at Harry's waist before slipping the button through the hole.

Kissing his way down the brunet's chest he stopped to tease Harry's belly button. Darting his tongue in and out of the small opening he held on to Harry's hips to keep him from squirming to much. Once Draco felt the navel had been thoroughly tongue fucked he continued his travels. Stopping at the waist of the man below him he pressed tiny open mouthed kisses to the exposed skin. Grabbing the zipper between his teeth he pulled it down as Harry watched him. Reaching his hands into the band he tugged and slid the pants down the tanned legs, unearthing his prize. He also noted that Harry had forgone undergarments.

Once Harry's pants were off he sat up to remove the shirt fully, grabbing Draco once he was done. Laying the blonde back he kissed his way down his body, teasing the nipples in to nubs hard enough to cut glass. Harry splayed kisses across the pale skin of Draco's ribs enjoying the breathy moans he received for his efforts. Sliding his hand between the blonde's legs he let his fingers graze the scrotum gently biting Draco's hips when the blond shifted closer. Massaging the sac he let his mouth drift closer to his destination without touching.

Draco bucked his hips toward the brunet trying to urge him to continue. He moaned when he felt Harry's mouth on his testicles. He wiggled closer to feel more of Harry. His body jerked with pleasure when he felt the hand wrap around his weeping cock. A few deft strokes had him thrashing wildly, panting he reached for the man between his legs.

"Harry...please..." he cried out as his penis was suckled into Harry's mouth.

Moist, hot suction drove him nearly drove him over the top. Long fingers, coated with lubrication, pressed for admittance into him. He spread his legs wide as desire worked it's way up his spine. Then he was rolled on to his side and Harry was flush against him, holding him, pressing him into the firm chest at his back. He felt the blunt pressure of Harry's cock, warm breath on his ear.

"Draco...are you ready?" Harry's voice was hot with desire and need.

"Oh yes...I want you inside me..." Draco's reply ended in a moan when he felt Harry enter him. He tipped his head back enjoying the feeling of being filled completely.

Thrusting gently, he stroked the special spot until he had the man in his arms writhing with pleasure. Picking up an slow easy rhythm he pressed wet kisses to Draco's exposed throat. Harry slide his hand down the blonde's sweat slicked skin, wrapping his hand around the cock that was begging for attention.

Draco was so close, he could feel the pressure building with every thrust. Harry's slow pace keep his prostate stimulated. Feeling Harry squeeze his penis tightly rubbing the head with his thumb he bucked causing the brunet to sink into him further. Two harsh tugs later he was soaring in the clouds, ejaculating harder then he thought possible.

Harry felt Draco's cum coat his hand, he gave a few more tugs before releasing the softening penis. Bring his hand up to Draco's mouth he slipped two fingers inside letting the blond taste himself. He moaned as he felt the Draco's tongue gliding over his fingers. Turning Draco's head so he could kiss him he slide his tongue into the blonde's mouth tasting the cum residue. He quicken his thrust, feeling Draco's muscles contract around him. Draco suckled his tongue causing him to cum not too soon after.

Leaning his head back against Harry's shoulder he panted trying to catch his breath. He felt Harry pressing kisses to his damp skin. Too tired to move he burrowed himself further into the man behind him, letting his head drop to the blanket. He sighed when he felt the edge of the blanket pulled over him and slipped into a relaxed sleep.

Nicole: Well I hope you liked that. I'm not used to writing PWP, but I do enjoy it. So tell me how was it?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made.

Draco ignored the sounds of the pots and pans rattling. He wanted just a few more precious minutes of sleep. Pulling the blanket over his head to block out the light, he wiggled closer to the warmth at his back. Sighing contently he let himself drift off to sleep. Only to wake up a few short moments later. Sitting up he dislodged the blanket from around him and the man sleeping soundly next to him. If Harry was still beside him, and not in the kitchen...

Trying to get his limbs to cooperate with his waking mind, he gentle shook Harry awake. Swallowing a squeak of surprise when the brunet pulled him down for a morning kiss, which incidentally left him breathless. He could still taste the syrup from the previous night. He leaned into the man, before realizing why he woke him up in the first place. Opening his mouth he let out a groan as Harry placed teasing bites along his collar bone soothing them with short. quick licks. He felt Harry run his hands down his back pulling him closer. Draco lost himself in the soft strokes and kisses, feeling the passion flood his body. Wiggling closer he brought his legs up so they straddled Harry. Dragging his nails down the brunet's chest leaving red welts behind, he leaned down and soothed them with him tongue. Sliding down Harry's body he teased and nipped the skin.

"Master Draco, I made pancakes but there's no syr-" The housekeeper rounder the corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

Draco was too stunned to do anything other then bury his face in Harry's shoulder. He'd been so distracted he had forgotten she was here as soon as Harry touched him. Feeling his face heat up he refused to look at Fleur. He felt the brunet trembling and looked up into the green eyes. He just couldn't believe that Harry was laughing at him, again.

Harry reached behind him and grabbed the handle of the basket before holding it out the housekeeper. "I'll think you'll find what you're looking for in there." He couldn't help but to chuckle as the blush spread from Draco's face down to his shoulders.

"This is still safe to use right?" The made looked at the various syrups dubiously.

"Safe?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

Humiliated beyond belief that his housekeeper caught him in such and undignified way he felt compelled to get rid of her, and quick. "Yes, it's safe to use. Now could you please ex-"

"Why wouldn't it be safe?" He knew there had to be a good story behind this and he was determined to get it.

"Oh, you don't know?" At Harry's head shake she chuckled. "I thought everyone who knew Master Draco knew."

"It's not important Fleur. If you'll excuse us we'll be out in a moment." Draco tried dismissing the housekeeper again.

"Oh, but I think the monsieur would enjoy the story of you and the peanut butter."

Harry amusingly asked, "Peanut butter." At the same time that Draco pleaded, "God, no!"

"Oh yes. You see our young master used to love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches when he was younger." Fleur took a seat the sofa. "One day I went to go make him his lunch only to find that the new jar of peanut butter was gone. When I went to ask him if he wanted anything else, I found him spread out on his bed the jar between his legs and his little Draco coated in it."

Harry barked with laughter, while Draco groaned with embarrassment. "So Draco. This isn't the first sticky situation that you've found yourself in."

The Fleur joined into the laughter before a shirt hit her in the face. Pulling it off she discovered the master of the house had vacated the room. Leaving his laughing lover behind.

Nicole: I know it's short but I wasn't plan on writing this. I just didn't want to leave it in a sex scene. I never have to so I felt this needed something else. Besides I'm a tease at heart.


End file.
